The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As any parent will attest, there is nothing more important than the safety of your child. For this reason, manufacturers of child seats such as car seats, booster seats, child wheelchairs, strollers, and highchairs, for example, spend a great deal of time and money to ensure their products meet or exceed safety standards. As such, ornamental features such as colors, toys and/or themes must take a back seat to functionality.
Owing to this function-over-form approach, traditional child seats having restraints and the like can be extremely intimidating to young children, as there is nothing that would be perceived as fun or even welcoming to a small child. Moreover, even in those rare instances where child seats are manufactured with superhero prints or other such decorations, they tend to be commercially unsuccessful, because the children quickly get bored with the same design, and the parents are then unable to use the same design for other children who have different likes and interests.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a wearable child seat costume which can provide a fun and welcoming experience to a child, can be enjoyed while the child is both in and out of their seat, and that does not suffer from the drawbacks of the above noted devices.